My Fortune Boy?
by FruitsFan
Summary: Before Kagome and the gang meet kouga,they go to get their fortunes told.And the old lady says she's gonna meet her lover that day?Whats gonna happen to Kagome?Read and review!... i suck at summaries...
1. The forune teller

_You probably remember me from my sad attempt of a fanfiction story. I apologize greatly. Here is a much better one. Hey Shippo? You can finish this up for me I have some work to do…._

_Shippo: Sure! FruitsFan does not own any of the Inuyasha characters or story. Even though she wishes she does…._

_Me: Shippo!_

_Shippo: Sorry_

_Me: Enjoy…..shippo? No more candy for you!_

Kagome's POV:

"Oh, Inuyasha!What will one free fortune hurt? It's probably not even real!"I say knowing it will probably make me sit him."Feh! No way a stupid girl like you will only make us lose our money! These Things are never free!"He said with as much annoyance in his voice as possible.

"InuYasha…SI-"I began but Sango quickly held me back. "Uh, Kagome, maybe we should just forget about them and go get our fortunes told anyway?"She said. I looked at her.' Maybe she was right.' I thought. Sitting Inuyasha would only cause me to cry and go home…"OK, Sango. We'll go together."I agreed. I looked at Inuyasha, but did not see him. I looked down.' Looks like Miroku held him down…'I thought

Funny.

As I walked into the room, I suddenly noticed a very old lady sitting in the center of a rug, sorting…fish bones? OK, so that apparently is normal in this era…."My dear child," she began," what is it exactly you wish to learn?"She looked at me suddenly. What an odd face. Beautiful, yet wrinkled with age."Oh, uh, how bout my future lover….?"I asked. She smiled at me."Ahhh, a beautiful girl like yourself does tend to want to know about that one, don't they?"She asked herself. I smiled and nodded. She placed one of the bowls of bones in front of me."The bones never lie" was all she said. I picked up the one that looked fragile yet strong. It was very heavy. She took my bone and, after quickly examining it, threw it into the fire in the middle of the room."Oh, dear child, what poor, poor luck…"she said in a very sad voice," To be so lucky, yet unlucky you are."OK, she was officially creeping me out."Let me see….you Kagome Higurashi-when did I tell her my name?-will live to the old age of will have three children, all hanyou."She was saying, but I quickly interrupted her."Hanyou?Does that mean I will marry a demon?"I nearly fainted. A demon? Why not Hojo or someone normal? "Yes child a demon. But you are lucky! He is strong! And he is the leader of his clan! Sadly though, he is a wolf demon." she said in a very aggravated tone of voice."Wolf? What is wrong with wolf demons?"I asked. She smiled at me."They have such large egos and always mate younger than humans…"she said. "Oh" was my simple reply. She continued."Here is your bad luck. He is stubborn, and you will see him for the first time….tomorrow."…"TOMORROW?"I shouted so loud I was sure Inuyasha heard me.

"Kouga."I said to myself. Inuyasha turned and looked at me."Who is Kouga?"He asked. I looked up at him, and the rest of the old lady's story quickly filled my ears 'Your hanyou will mate with a woman not to long before she drags them both to hell….do not be sad child, for he will be willing to go. And remember girl, Kouga of the eastern wolf tribe'

"Uh, no one. That crazy old lay just said it was someone I was going to meet soon, that's all."I responded a little sad that I was no going to end up with him. He looked happy with my answer though. And then we heard the screaming….


	2. Wolves in the village

Hey guys! Good a few reviews!Much better! Remember I like at least three before I add new chapters!Since I grounded Shippo…how 'bout…..Kouga! You can make your first appearance!

Kouga: …. Okay…

Me: Awww your embarrassed! How cute!

Kouga: Hey! Stop that FruitsFan!

Me: Sorry…just….hurry and finish this before I explode with extreme hotness!

Kouga: Fine! Blah Blah Blah Yak yak yak FruitsFan does not own any of the Inuyasha characters….

Me: DREAMY!

Kouga (backing away) help…

Me: Got Ya! (Attacks so I can pinch his little wolf boy cheeks)

Oh, did I just write that? Sorry that was supposed to go in my personal dream book…..sorry 'bout that…..

Just read it and review: D

From Last time: Remember child, Kouga of the eastern wolf tribe. - He looked happy with my answer….And then we heard the screaming…

Chapter Two:

Kagome's POV (its gonna stay this way so I'm gonna stop putting it here)

"Screaming?Inuyasha hurry!"I shout in fear, for it is a little girl who is screaming. I can feel it. We all start running in the direction that the screams are coming.'No! Not tonight! I was gonna meet Kouga tonight!'I thought. WHY TONIGHT?

As soon as we reached the village, I stopped cold in my tracks. Blood. Bodies. More Blood. And wolves. Wolves? Oh, God, no. A little girl was running past us. Several wolves chased her. I shouted to Inuyasha as I pulled back an arrow and got ready to shoot."Hit The Mark!"I shouted as I released my grip. It hit the mark and 4 wolves went down.4! That's a new record!

We went on running. I could see Inuyasha fighting someone…..who was this person? Not Naraku….and it was a guy, I could tell…..let's see….pointy ears? And….oh no….please tell me that's not a wolf tail!Good God No!My guess was that Inuyasha…..that Inuyasha…was fighting…Kouga. Supposedly…my Kouga. My Kouga? Oh boy this was gonna be a long day…

Next Chapter:

"Inuyasha! Stop!"

"Your Kouga….right?"

"Ka...go...me?"

"Be my woman!"

Enjoy! Review!At least three!Hurry!Oh! and if any of u are hot guys I'm currently single!


	3. STOP!

**…..SORRY! It's been, like, 4evs since I last updated!Okay, so, whats new?OK, OK, no more stalling!I feel embarrassed so let's see…..Shippo…..?No….Kouga? No he hates me right now*LOL it's my fault*How bout…..Miroku?OK, Miroku do you know what to do?**

**Miroku: Yes**

**Me: Good!*Please don't rub Sango's butt Miroku I can see your hand***

**Miroku:…**

**Sango screams **

***SLAP***

**Me:…I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters*LOL Sango-Chan***

From last time: Supposedly…my Kouga. My Kouga? Oh boy this was gonna be a long day…

Kagome's POV

"Inuyasha!STOP!"I shouted when I realized that it was probably Kouga that he was fighting. He didn't hear me. I was actually surprised to see them arguing instead of fighting. Kouga looked like he was having a hard time concentrating and was constantly sniffing the air. "Oh,shut up!Jeez mutt-face just tell me what that smell is and I'll kill you painlessly!"Kouga kept saying. Smell? Did he smell something good? Inuyasha sometimes looked like that when he walks into my room…was it me that he smelled? "Stupid Wolf! Why should I tell you anything?"Inuyasha shouted. He looked over at Inuyasha. "Listen, mutt-face.I'm gonna make the woman who owns this smell my mate! Where is she?And don't you lie!Remember this!Remember that the leader KOUGA will find you and make sure that HE personally kills you!And my name is KOUGA!"he shouted. That's where I fell. "Kagome!"I could here Inuyasha shout. Even though I could not see him, I knew Kouga was running up to me. Shikon Jewel or not. I could, in a way, SENCE him.

"Ka..go..me?"I could hear him ask me.I looked up. "Yeah,and your Kouga…right?"I smiled at me. "Kagome….you have a pretty face….Hmmm….Be my woman!"

And then I fainted.

"Kagome!"I .And hurts I think.I'm not really sure.I've never been through this before.I can hear everyone shouting my name...and Inuyasha...Inuyasha yelling for Kouga to come back?He asked me to be his woman and then left?I hear Miroku laughing and Inuyasha...Inuyasha calling me a "Bitch"...he should have been able to tell I was conscious."Sit,Inuyasha"I say.I hear him fall down.I laugh as I fall back into the painful unconsciousness.

The next thing i know i'm being picked up and the sudden sound of wind fill my ears...

What now?

Lol you like?Remember I want at least three reviews before I update!

-FruitsFan


	4. Mate!

FruitsFan hear! Im very sorry for not updating quickly!I meet a guy and we broke up and then I got grounded! Then I started working on like….6 different stories ALL at once!

BTW, go look up DeathsTwinLovers! I and my friend Kimmy (Sapphire of Death) have started an account together!

Here you go Enjoy!

Kagome POV

"Huh?" I ask, opening my eyes. Looking around, I don't remember falling asleep here. 'Did Inuyasha take us somewhere last night? Did I forget about it?'I thought to myself. "INUYASHA!" I called out.

Big Mistake.

"Ahh! Kagome your awake!" someone says behind me. Turning around, I see Kouga, the wolf demon prince from last night. A day ago an old fortune teller told me I would fall in love and 'mate' with a wolf demon leader named Kouga.

This was Kouga.

An evil demon that ate children and humans. I knew I shouldn't have expected much, but I was hoping he would have been kinder. And last night he shouts at me "Be my woman" or some crap like that.

"Hello….." I begin, but I find myself overwhelmed in a bear hug. "Did you sleep well…..mate?" he asks me. MATE? "Uh….Kouga. I'm not your mate."I tell him. Seeing his angered face, I quickly say "I mean,Im with someone! It would be like cheating…if…we…"

"Is it mutt-face?"he asks -Face?Oh! Inuyasha! "Yes its Inuyasha! And….could you not call him mutt-face?"I ask him.

Stepping back I also add "Any way, I need to get back to my I could just-" But he steps closer,leans in,and harshly whispers in my ear "You belong to even THINK about leaving. I'll kill you if you try to ?"

"Yes"

Nobody's POV

"Inuyasha! We need to go look for Kagome!" Sango says to Inuyasha, Miroku listening in case he needs to stop her from hurting Inuyasha.

"Feh! We've saved her enough! She needs to get herself out of this for a change!"Inuyasha replies.

"How will we find the shards then? We NEED Kagome!" Shippo says. "Simple,"Inuyasha began, "we can use-"

"Me"

And out came Kikyo from the shadows, reaking of souls and graveyard soil.

There! I know its not much, but its something! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry. I am no longer going to use this account. I have a new one, Inori-dono. I will set up a poll this afternoon about wheather or not i should recreate the stories on this account. Again, i am very sorry.

Peace,Love,And Draco Stalking,

Inori-dono


End file.
